Field
The present disclosure generally relates to coaxial cable connectors.
Technical Background
A coaxial cable includes an inner conductor, a dielectric surrounding the inner conductor, an outer conductor surrounding the dielectric and an outer jacket. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to separate and remove the dielectric and inner conductor from the outer conductor of the coaxial cable. For example, in situations where new fiber optic cable is to be laid in a neighborhood with an existing coaxial cable infrastructure, it may be less expensive and quicker to run the fiber optic cable through the existing coaxial cable infrastructure. In order to run fiber optic cable through an existing coaxial cable infrastructure, the dielectric and inner conductor must be separated and removed from the outer conductor, leaving behind the outer conductor surrounded by an outer jacket through which the fiber optic cable may be installed.
Accordingly, a need exists for connectors used for removing a cable core from a coaxial cable and/or attaching a coaxial cable outer conductor and jacket from which a cable core has been removed.